Disk windings can be used in the field of high-voltage coils produced using a vacuum encapsulation technique. In this case, a conductor ribbon having dimensions, for example, 20 mm wide and 0.2 mm thick can be wound together with a turn insulator, having dimensions, for example, 30 mm wide and 0.1 mm thick, onto one another to form a “disk,” with a winding start being located close to the winding core. After 100 turns, for example, the disk can be ended, the conductor ribbon is folded through 90°, and can be passed down in a direction of a winding core to form a new disk. There, it is folded through 90° again, and a further disk is wound. A disk winding such as this can include a large number of such disks arranged adjacent to one another. After the disk winding has been completed, or a final disk is wound, it can be encapsulated using a vacuum encapsulation method.